Ella me ignora
by Hanna Melendez
Summary: -Hey Haruno, ¿te llevo?- -Eh, no gracias.-/ lo único que pude pensar fue…Que buen culo tiene Haruno/-Bueno, he notado que eres muy hermosa y me gustas, así que quiero que seas mi novia.- ordene demandante/¿es que Uchiha no detecta el puto sarcasmo?/pervertido de mierda.


**Naruto le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**

**La historia es de mi completa autoria.**

* * *

**Ella me ignora**

.

.

.

Haruno Sakura.

No, Sakura Haruno.

No no, mejor aún, Sakura Uchiha.

Neh, Uchiha Sakura suena más cool.

Si. Haruno Sakura será –dentro de mucho, contando que apenas tienen 17- Uchiha Sakura, mujer de Uchiha Sasuke. Ah, bien ahora que lo he decidido, es hora de hacérselo saber, solo que hay un pequeño –gran- problema.

Ella me ignora.

Mierda.

Y es que la maldita es inteligente. Siempre que intento ligármela ella me ignora.

¡Me ignora! ¡A mí!

La verdad es que soy bastante atractivo, y no es por ser arrogante –la verdad es que si- pero todo el sector femenino –y algún que otro chico- está coladito por mi y no las culpo, soy el capitán del equipo de futbol americano, lo que me ha proporcionado un cuerpo de adonis, además de mis profundos ojos negros al igual que mi cabellera que ha dejado a más de una sin aliento. Es fastidioso que todas las chicas se me insinúen todo el tiempo ya que debo cuidarme siempre de no ser violado, de hecho, una vez, en las duchas una chica se metió cuando estaba poniéndome los bóxers, traía un bote de jalea de fresa en la mano y se me tiró encima para después-

**-¡Joven Uchiha!, haga el favor de poner atención.-**me grita mi profesor –Hatake Kakashi, un raro tipo con extrañas manías, como cubrir su cara casi en su totalidad por una tela- haciéndome salir de mis divagaciones y volteo a ver el pizarrón para después caer estilo anime.- **Y así alumnos, es como se dibuja un perro.- **concluyó de forma indiferente mientras con una mano sostenía su librito –pornográfico- y con la otra un marcador para pizarrón cerca del –horrendo- dibujo de un perro, que si no fuera porque dijo perro hubiera pensado que era un camello cruzado con unicornio con problemas de desnutrición.

**-emm kakashi-sensei… ¿esto que tiene que ver con cálculo avanzado?-** preguntó un idiota que estaba sentado hasta el fondo, con cara de aburrimiento.

**-Eh, pues, ya que lo mencionas… -** hablaba indiferente, ah con kakashi siempre es lo mismo. Veo como mi sensei se inventa un rollo para contestar la pregunta. Así que como no me importa mejor me pongo a pensar en Sakura.

Oh si, recuerdo la hora de descanso de ayer.

Haruno entrenaba junto a las porristas –ella la capitana, yo capitán, ah el destino- entonces hizo algunas piruetas en el aire, mientras su cabello se ondeaba con el aire y sus brazos y piernas se movían grácilmente al ritmo de la música y como fondo había un gran campo de pasto y un cielo hermosamente azul; y en esos momentos, al presenciar aquella escena, lo único que pude pensar fue…

Que buen culo tiene Haruno

Y bueno, seguido casi al par por esas cremosas piernas torneadas gracias al ejercicio y esos generosos pechos que no por nada me hacen fantasear y amanecer más duro que una roca.

Ah, recuerdo la vez en que le ofrecí llevarla a su casa…

**_Flash back_**

_Se veía a cierto pelinegro caminando hacia el estacionamiento del instituto. Iba a paso lento y firme, dando un aire despreocupado y bastante sensual, algunas chicas al verlo pasar se mordían los labios intentando reprimir grititos de emoción, algunas otras no se molestaban en reprimir los gritos mientras se lo comían con la mirada y otras le gritaban cosas como "te amo", "viólame" y el ya conocido "hazme un hijo". Cosas que el Uchiha ignoraba pero que le subían el ego –más, de ser posible-. El chico seguía caminando despreocupadamente, pero ya tenía su objetivo plasmado._

_Haruno Sakura._

_Una hermosa pelirrosa con sensuales curvas, pero sutiles. Su cabello rosado le llegaba a la cintura cayéndole graciosamente en forma de cascada, un poco desordenado. Un par de mechones rosados algo ondulados, adornando cada lado de su exquisito rostro en el que estaban un par de ojos verde jade, con unas rizadas y abundantes pestañas negras, unas pequeñas cejas rosadas que iban perfecto con sus ojos, una pequeña nariz respingona, mejillas rosadas y adorables, y unos labios cautivadoramente delicados y carnosos._

_Ella se veía cerca del estacionamiento, vestía un pequeño short negro de licra con el símbolo de la escuela sobre su muslo izquierdo, una camisa deportiva color blanco que decía "Halcones de Konoha" al reverso junto con el escudo escolar, unas zapatillas deportivas blancas y su cabello lo llevaba recogido en una coleta alta. En su hombro derecho llevaba colgando un bolso deportivo donde llevaba su uniforme. La chica sonreía mientas se despedía de sus compañeros para después retirarse a su casa, pues las labores escolares habían terminado por ese día._

_Oh, pero Sasuke Uchiha no pensaba dejarla ir, oh no, a menos que fuera con él._

_El Uchiha con todo su porte despreocupado pero galán se acerco a la chica mirándola intensamente y sonriendo de la manera en que hace que las chicas mojen sus bragas – o se desmayen, funciona para ambas cosas-_

_-__**Hey Haruno, ¿te llevo?- **__preguntó seguro de la respuesta afirmativa de la chica, quien miraba en su dirección –más bien, sobre el hombro del chico-._

**_-Eh, no gracias.-_**_ contestó mientras pasaba de largo al chico, pisoteando en el proceso el –enorme- orgullo del pelinegro._

_La chica lo había rechazado._

_Lo habían rechazado_

_A él, y había sido una chica._

**_-"Nah, seguro es muy tímida y no quiere hacer algo estúpido que arruine mi interés por ella, si eso debe ser"-_**_ pensó feliz el pelinegro, empezando a caminar hacia su auto._

**_Fin flash back_**

Después de la quinta vez que eso me pasó comencé a sospechar que la chica me ignoraba, aunque eso no me preocupa, después de todo soy Uchiha Sasuke y puedo hacerla caer. Regreso a la realidad al escuchar un ruido extraño, al voltear a mi izquierda veo que el ruido fue provocado por un chico que dejó caer su cabeza en la mesa, para después quedar dormido. Extrañado, volteo a ver a todo el salón y noto que la mayoría estaban dormidos y los demás jugaban con su celular o platicaban; incluso había un grupo que estaba haciendo bombas de ácido en la esquina.

**-Y así Takeshi, es como terminó el anime de Bleach.****_- _**afirmó muy convencido mi sensei mientras seguía su lectura interrumpida.

**-Eh pero ¿que no Bleach sigue en emisión?, además ¿eso que tiene que ver con el perro y el cálculo avanzado?****_.-_** preguntó el mismo chico de hace rato con una gota de sudor estilo anime. Carajo, ¿todavía seguían con eso?

**-Ups, el tiempo se acabó, seguimos la próxima clase**.- contestó kakashi, al tiempo que recogía su maletín y se largaba mientras leía.

**-Pero si faltan 2 horas para que la clase ter-**

**-Que se acabó dije.-** cortó el sensei con una mirada fulminante. Recogí mis cosas y me dirigí al patio, Haruno debía estar entrenando ya que la próxima semana teníamos una semifinal así que nosotros no entrenaríamos hoy para prestarles el campo a ellas.

* * *

En el patio se veía a Sakura coordinando a las demás chicas, llevaba puesto el short de porristas que tanto me pone, oh mierda, contrólate Sasuke, no se vería bien que la violaras frente a todo el mundo. Mejor espera a que se descuide para que la violes en privado, no vaya a ser que algún pervertido –a parte de él- la vea desnuda.

**-Bien chicas, descansaremos 10 minutos y volvemos.-** hablo la futura señora Uchiha. Bien, es hora de actuar. Me acerco a ella poco a poco intentando ignorar lo sensual que se ve bebiendo agua mientras algunas gotas se salen por la comisura de sus labios y caen por sus mejillas, después por su mandíbula, dejando un recorrido húmedo por todo su cuello para llegar a…

¡Control!

**-Sakura, ¿podemos hablar?.- **pregunté de manera seductora mientras me posicionaba cerca de su rostro, agachándome un poco dejando ver nuestra diferencia de alturas.

**-eh, vale.-** dice indiferente.-**_"¿hasta cuando este tio dejará de estar tan bueno?"- _**la veo suspirar con resignación

**-Bueno, he notado que eres muy hermosa y me gustas, así que quiero que seas mi novia.- **ordene demandante, no porque ella me guste me humillaré preguntándoselo; yo ya decidí que será mi mujer, pero para no ser tan brusco primero le digo que es mi novia y después le ordeno que nos casemos y ya.

**-Ah claro Sasuke-kun, si quieres nos casamos después eh.-** contestó emocionada –Sasuke no detecta el sarcasmo en Sakura- Waoh, eso me ahorra el trabajo de tener que decírselo después

**-Me parece bien.-**dije para agarrarla de la cintura y besarla de una manera desesperada mientras acaricio su cintura. Siento como intenta resistirse un poco, ah, tan tímida ella –el Uchiha ni en cuenta que Sakura le dijo que si en forma de sarcasmo- al terminar el beso le muerdo un poco el labio inferior y veo como está toda sonrojada y siento mi corazón latir fuerte mientras mi estomago da un vuelco dándome una sensación desconocida y agradable.- **te paso a buscar más tarde.-** dije para después darle un pico e irme con una sonrisa de felicidad con el quipo de futbol para planear estrategias.

Genial, Sakura ya es mi chica, ahora por fin haré mis sueños húmedos realidad –pervertido de mierda-

* * *

**-Pero que…- ¿**es que Uchiha no detecta el puto sarcasmo? Uchiha de mierda, ya verá cuando me tope con él.

Aunque al menos ignorarlo funcionó. No me pidió una cita como esperaba, pero bueh, algo es algo.

* * *

Hola~

Bueno, aquí les traigo otro One-shot:B

Hoy mi mente retorcida amaneció con ganas de escribir y esto fue lo que salió xD

Espero que les haya gustado

Si les gustó dejen un pequeño Reviewsillo y si no pues intentaré que el próximo si c:

Nos leemos, cuídense. Que la paz esté con ustedes, pequeños saltamontes (?)

Hanna.


End file.
